Users sometimes identify geographical locations of interest to them and other people, such as in a Web log (“blog”), discussion group, or other document. Although “blog” generally refers to a Web-based publication, the term “blog” is commonly used in the art as both a noun (e.g., a document or set of documents) and a verb (e.g., the act of creating such a document). One or more users may add entries (“postings”) to a blog. Various Internet web sites provide blog services and tools, such as MSN Spaces. As an example, a user may blog about a restaurant near 85th Street and Greenwood Avenue, a theater in downtown Seattle, a recent football game at a local park, or any other topic.
While geographical locations are conventionally identified using street intersections, mailing addresses, directions, and the like, increasing use of digital mapping and satellite technology makes it possible to accurately identify geographical locations using other means, such as latitude/longitude, GPS coordinates, and so forth. However, users cannot share accurate geographical locations, such as between applications or documents in a meaningful way. As an example, a user cannot easily append an accurate geographical location to a blog or display on a map or satellite image a collection of geographical locations identified in a blog.